


hold you back

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Scott sees the best in Isaac.prompt: reason





	hold you back

“ _Isaac!”_

Scott reaches for him, fingers wrapping around his wrist and pulling him back. Brown eyes plead with him, beg him, but it doesn’t calm Isaac. He shakes with rage, every cell inside him chanting at him to fight, maim,  _kill_. Reasoning with that is a tough order but Scott never backs down from doing the right thing, even if it’s challenging.

“This isn’t how we do things,” he says, each word perfectly enunciated. “He hurt us, I know, but we don’t hurt  _him_. We don’t sink to his level.”

Isaac growls. Scott shakes his head.

“We’re  _better_ than that.”


End file.
